


History Boys Drabbles - Adult

by Celandine



Series: Dakin/Irwin [27]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult-rated drabbles in the History Boys-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irwin knows it's wrong, but he can't seem to stop himself.

The boy is his _student_ , for heaven's sake. If he must imagine dark rumpled hair and a challenging stare, can he not imagine them across a smoky pub full of drink and good cheer, rather than in his well-lighted classroom?

Yet night after night, lying alone on the worn white sheets of his bed, his mind inevitably conjures the scene as his hand slips around his prick, begins to stroke.

 _Sir, oh please yes sir_ , he can almost hear the words, imagining that the cock under his fingers is not his own, and coming in a heated and guilty rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as comment porn for emiime when she was sick.


	2. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakin has flashbacks.

For weeks -- more -- afterward, sensory memories prick at Dakin's mind. Speaking with a client, he suddenly imagine Irwin's mouth around his cock; it is only with great effort that he remains even marginally coherent.

It was supposed have satisfied the itch he'd felt since school, that nagging sense of incompleteness at a rendezvous that never happened. The memories' insistence tells him otherwise. He picks up the phone before he can come up with reasons not to, and dials.

"I'm glad you rang," says Irwin, the sound of his voice curling down Dakin's spine. "I'd like to see you again, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, with love.


End file.
